VVCEVacaciones de Verano en Canada con Emmett
by Monii Potter y Miry Cullen
Summary: Los chicos Cullen y Jacob deciden irse de vacaciones con Reneesme¿que pasara cuando los chicos decidan irse de vacaciones con Reneesme una hibrida con necesidades y aparencia de 3 años?descubranlo...!
1. Capitulo 1:La idea

**_SUMMARY:Los chicos Cullen deciden irse de vacaciones con Reneesme a Canada¿como le haran los chicos cuando tienen que cuidar a una niña hibrida con aparencia de 3 años?_**

**_DISCLAIMER:Los personajes son se Stephanie Meyer la historia es producto de mis neuronas loquitas y pubertas._**

**_EDWARD POV_**

Estaba en la sala viendo la televisión con mis 2 amores: Bella y escena que tenía enfrente de mi me lleno de ternura a más no poder era Bella MI Bella con Reneesme viendo las caricaturas, la única melodía que yo sentía que quedaba en ese lindo momento era las risas musicales de mi hija llenando la habitación mientras mi hermosa esposa la cargaba en su regazo y la veía con sus ojos llenos de ternura y amor unos ojos con los que solo miraba a dos personas a mí y a nuestra hija.

No había duda que no había podido pedir algo mejor.

-Eddie-dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos sabe que odiaba ese nombre….esperen no oigo nada en la mente de Emmett solo una estúpida canción de Madonna "Like a Virgin"Ja si Emmett supiera que había perdido todo lo que me quedaba de santo hace años…pero el si lo sabia hasta nos hacia burla a mí y a Bella sobre cuantas cabañas habíamos roto Oh no esto si era una idea estúpida de Emmett y era para preocuparse-Adivina que haremos este verano-.

-No lo sé Emmett estas tapando tus pensamientos-Dije un poco molesto odiaba que cubrieran sus pensamientos bueno para ser exactos en este momento me desespere de no saber la idea de Emmett.-que es lo que el grandioso Emmett tiene en su cerebro con sarcasmo.

-En serio Bella no sé cómo puedes escuchar a Edward sin querer darle un zapatazo para que se calle-dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-En fin mi grandioso plan es….irnos de vacaciones junto con mi sobrina sexy al igual que su tío-.

Oh no ¿vacaciones con Emmett? Ni loco!

-No ni lo pienses Emmett Cullen-dije desesperado-¿recuerdas lo que paso en las últimas vacaciones en Alaska?-.

-No muy bien-dijo haciendo una mueca tratando de recordar-pero si tu me dices que paso lo recordare-.

-Ok llegamos a Alaska, le dijiste a Reneesme que Tanya se había comido a la mama de Bambi, después Reneesme se le aventó encima a Tanya y Jacob casi entra en fase al ver a Tanya tratando de defenderse de mi hija y para colmo tú estabas tirado en el suelo doblándote de la risa-dije aumentando el tono de mi voz conforme iba avanzado no me di cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que termine de "recordarle" lo ocurrido a Emmett las vacaciones pasadas.

-Vamos hermanito no fue para tanto solo fue una broma además no tengo planeado ir a Alaska tengo en mente…..-dijo esperando para crear suspenso-a Canadá!-.

Ok era oficial Emmett era un estúpido de primera!

Aunque pensándolo bien Canadá no era mala idea….pero conociendo a Emmett hasta la idea más genial y brillante de todas terminaba siendo una estupidez y más si pones a Emmett al mando pero creo que sería algo divertido después de todo ¿Cuántas veces puedes ir a Canadá sin estar persiguiendo a una pelirroja (Victoria)?

-No lo sé Emmett-dije para darme a desear aunque técnicamente ya estaba más que emocionado con la idea-¿haríamos actividades apropiadas para mi hija?-dije esto último por qué no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-Claro que si Edward todo será apropiado para mi sexy sobrina-dijo muy emocionado BASTANTE diría yo-O no puedo esperar a decírselos a Carlisle y a Jasper-Sin duda estas vaciones serian muy divertidas.

.

.

.

20 minutos después habían llegado Carlisle y Jasper de caza así que Emmett no perdió tiempo y les fue a contar su propuesta. Inmediatamente aceptaron y fueron a empacar.

-¿EMMETT CULLEN COMO PUEDES SER TAN INHUMANO?-pregunto gritando Alice azotando la puerta de la casa.

-Lo siento enana fue una decisión que yo tome-dijo con despreocupación ¿De qué demonios hablaban? Fue entonces que Alice me mostro su visión-NO EMMETT CANCELA ESE IDIOTA VIAJE AHORA MISMO O JURO QUE TE ARRANCO LA CABEZA Y ME LLEVO A ROSALIE MUY LEJOS PARA QUE NO PUEDAS TOCARLA NI UN JODIDO DIA DE TODAAAAAAAAAA TU PUTA ETERNIDAD-dije muy enojado y creo que era la primera vez que decía tantas malas palabras en una sola oración en tantos años y no sé por qué predije que usaría mas con este estúpido viaje en que no podría llevar a mi esposa según la visión de Alice.

-Ay por dios y dicen que yo soy el adicto a el cuerpo de mi esposa PERVERTIDOS!-grito apuntandonos con el dedo Emmett.

-Por que gritan ni que estuviéramos en un mercado-dijo Jasper entrando a la sala donde nos encontrábamos

-¿Qué porque gritamos? porque ese idiota-dije señalando a Emmett-planea salir de vacacione sin nuestras amadas-grite.

-¡¿Qué?-preguntaron Jasper y Carlisle-Emmett ¿nos podrías explicar eso?-pregunto Carlisle a Emmett.

-Ok tenía planeado ir el nerd y que tiene cabello de zanahoria, ósea Edward, el más sexy e inteligente de la casa ósea yo-no pude evitar rodar mis ojos-el doctor rubiecito y que todas las enfermeras acosan ósea Carlisle, el emo y medio raro ósea Jasper y por ultimo mi sobrina linda y hermosa-no sé porque me sentí orgulloso-pero sin ninguna otra chicas ya saben para que Reneesme pudiera convivir mas con nosotros-termino de explicar Emmett bueno por lo menos todo esto tenía un propósito bueno.

-Ok yo me apunto-dije después de haberlo platicarlo con Bella y pensarlo mucho-Pero no quiero que hagas ninguna indiscreción-advertí.

-No te defraudare Ed.-Dijo muy orgullosos-¿Y ustedes Carlisle y Jasper?

-No lo sé Emmett todavía no olvido lo de las vacaciones en Alaska-dijo Carlisle inseguro.

-No tú también por favor lo único que quiero es que pasemos un tiempo con mi sobrina solo los HOMBRES-dijo Emmett resaltando la palabra hombres y mirando a Alice-En serio ¿es mucho pedir unas vacaciones en familia?-.

-Emmett serian unas vacaciones en familia si fueran las mujeres también-Jasper le contesto y tenía razón esas vacaciones que Emmett había planeado eran solos hombres y una hibrida ósea mi hija-_no te preocupes Edward Jacob también va a ir-_dijo Emmett en su mente seguro mis pensamientos habían estado reflejados en mi cara… ¿Qué? ¿El perro iba a ir? Esperen nooo definitivamente no iría a ese viaje la ultima que lo llevamos fue solo porque mi esposa y hija que ahora parecía de 3 años me había convencido pero esta vez no me dejaría convencer tan fácil.

-Lo siento pero ¿como estas seguro de que Jacob va a ir?-le pregunto Carlisle.

-Fácil Jacob siempre va a los lugares que va Reneesme y obvio esta no sería la excepción-le contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok yo voy solo pediré un descanso en el hospital y le diré e Esme-Dijo Carlisle convencido.

-Wiiii ¿Quién mas se apunta?-pregunto Emmett.

-Cuenta conmigo-dijo Jasper.

-HEEEEEEEEEE ¿y tu Edward? ¿Vas o no vas?-me miro haciendo una cara de perro triste que parecía más una cara de un pollo al que están a punto de matar.

-Ok voy-dije mirando a Bella que asintió-perooooooooo el perro se tiene que controlar-.

-Bueno y ahora que ya estamos todos a hacer las maletas y despedirnos de nuestras chicas que mañana partimos-Anuncio Emmett.

Definitivamente esto sería muy divertido….

**_BUENO COMO VEN SOY NUEVA Y ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE LES DEMOSTRARA COMO SE LAS ARREGLARAN LOS CHICOS CULLEN CUANDO SE VAN DE VACACIONES CON RENEESME...!_**


	2. Capitulo 2:Empacando

_**EMMETT POV**_

Estaba empacando para el viaje que habían aceptado hacer conmigo los chicos, pero tenía unos problemas

-No sabía qué juegos para NintendoDS llevar estaba entre: club penguin, nintendogs, mario party y Mario kart.

-Mi celular todavía no había cargado completamente le faltaba 13% ¡13%! Y faltaba una 3 horas para irnos a Canadá ¡3 HORAS!.

-Quería llevarme un libro por si me aburría así que decidí que iría a ver qué libros tenia Reneesme, cuando estaba en su habitación no tenía ningún libro divertido solo tenía a William Sispek algo así se llamaba, en serio ¿que niña de 3 años tenía a ese señor del que nunca había oído hablar? debería estar empezando si definitivamente era eso estaba empezando en este año 2011

¡JA EMMETT CULLEN ES UN GENIO!

-La duende loca no dejaba de acosarme, en serio daba miedo uwwwwww.

-Bella se la pasaba advirtiéndome que si corrompía a su hija me las iba a ver con ella y BLAH...BLAH...BLAH no entiendo como Edward se enamoro de ella ¡O si ya lo había olvidado son tal para cual!

-Mis canciones de katy Perry todavía no se terminaban de descargar a mi Ipod

-Y por ultimo tenía que despedirme de Rose aunque en lo que esperaba que se terminaran de descargar mis canciones podría estar en el cuarto de Rose no se "JUGANDO"…..

-EMMETT CULLEN TE RECUERDO QUE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ARRANQUE LA CABEZA QUITA ESAS IMÁGENES DE TU CABEZA QUE VOY A QUEDAR TRAUMADO POR TODA MI ETERNIDAD!-me grito Edward, le iba a contestar pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea.

-Rose….¿Donde estas Caramelito?-le pregunte dulcemente después tendría tiempo de descargar canciones por ahora me dedicaría a tener sex…..

-EMMETT-me grito Edward sería mejor que me dedique a hacer mi propósito….

_**EDWARD POV**_

Estaba empacando para el viaje con Emmett a Canadá, así que tenía que checar que todo en mi lista estuviera tachado

_**-**__**ROPA**_

_**-IPOD**_

_**-LAPTOP**_

_**-LIBROS**_

_**-DINERO**_

_**- CELULAR**_

_**-CARGADOR PARA LAPTOP, CELULAR Y IPOD**_

_**-COSAS DE EMERGENCIA PARA RENEESME **_

_**-ROPA DE RENEESME**_

_**NUMEROS PARA TAXIS**_

Sip ya tenía todo listo lo único que me faltaba era checar que los demás ya estuvieran listos así que me sin perder tiempo fui a ver a mi niña y a mi esposa.

Toque a la puerta y cuando escuche un _ADELANTE _abrí la puerta y vi a Bella escogiendo que ropa se llevaría mi hija a pesar de que Alice me había dejado traumado con su equipaje cada vez que viajamos esta vez fue divertido debería ser que Reneesme escogía su ropa y Bella solo la empacaba y así no la pasamos hasta que faltaban pocos minutos para irnos al aeropuerto así que sin más me despedí de mi esposa y cargué a Reneesme entre brazos, me despedí de las demás chicas y subí las maletas al volvo ahora solo faltaban Emmett,Jasper y Carlisle y también faltaba pasar por el perro perdón Jacob.

_**JASPER POV**_

Alice estaba ayudándome a empacar mi ropa para el viaje, obvió conociendo a Alice me dio suficiente ropa como para cambiarme 7 veces al día al igual que me obligo a llevar ropa extra para Reneesme.

Cuando acabo de empacar mi ropa me despedí de ella y metí mis maletas al coche de Edward como me supuse no cabrían todas así que tuve que meter algunas al Jeep de Emmett pero tendría que esperar hasta que terminara de "JUGAR" con Rosalie para no ver alguna escena que me dejara traumado.

Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que Emmett bajo con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara y me dejara meter mis maletas al coche después de eso me metí al Volvo de Edward y Emmett a su Jeep los únicos que faltaban eran Carlisle y Jacob.

Una vez que Carlisle bajo y metió sus maletas nos dispusimos a ir a buscar a Jacob.

_**CARLISLE POV**_

Terminando de empacar y arreglar unas cuantas cosas del hospital fui a buscar a Esme a nuestro cuarto pero no estaba, la empecé a buscar por toda la casa hasta que la encontré en el estudio.

-Ya nos vamos cielo-le dije al mismo tiempo que entraba a el estudio.

-Con cuidado Carlisle a veces tus hijos suelen ser un poco….-me contesto Esme que al parecer no sabía cómo describir a los chicos en una sola palabra.

-¿Pubertos? ¿Hormonales? ¿Adolescentes sin control? ¿Tontos? ¿Muy fáciles de influenciar?-le conteste divertido mientras ella reía y asentía con su cabeza.

-Si en especial Emmett y muchas veces Jasper le sigue el juego y también Edward-contesto un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes amor Edward ya es maduro, tiene una hija de la cual hacerse responsable, Jasper al notar que Edward no hace nada inmoral tampoco hará nada malo, Jacob solo va a querer que Nessie esté bien, yo los cuidare bien y Emmett al notar que todos están tranquilos no le quedara de otra más que hacer lo mismo-le dije para que se calmara un poco.

-Oh Carlisle por eso te amo sabes cómo controlar las situaciones y calmarme-me dijo mi esposa mientras me daba un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

-Y yo por eso te amo porque sabes como siempre ponerme de buenas pase lo que pase-le dije mientras salía de la casa, sabía perfectamente que ella podía escucharme.

Me metí al coche de Emmett y partimos camino hacia La Push.

De repente empezó a sonar una canción de Katy Perry Teenage dream y Emmett se puso a cantar como loco.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the_

_Punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my_

_Walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all_

_The way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance_

_Until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a change and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all_

_The way tonight_

_No regrets_

_Just love_

_We can dance_

_Until we die_

_You and I_

_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a change and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get you heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be you teenage dream_

_Tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be you teenage dream_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at my_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a change and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'ma get you heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be you teenage dream_

_Tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be you teenage dream_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

_Tonight, tonight_

De repente cuando lo volteé a ver estaba como loco acercándose a mi peligrosamente ¿de dónde demonios había sacado una peluca negra? no lo sé lo único que sé es que estaba haciendo una mala imitación de Katy Perry con una voz demasiado aguda.

Cuando ya no lo aguante mas me salí del Jeep y me metí al Volvo de Edward no me importaba irme en el asiento de atrás con Nessie lo único que quería era no volver a oír a Emmett cantar ¡NUNCA MAS!.

_**JACOB POV**_

Después de que me avisaron que nos íbamos de vacaciones empecé a hacer mi maleta aunque no me gustaba mucho usar sweaters tenía que llevar muchos pues sino no me vería como alguien "normal "en palabras de Alice.

Cuando los chicos llegaron por mí, para mi mala suerte me toco ir con el winnie Emmett como mi Nessie le dice.

Fue el peor viaje al aeropuerto de todos,Emmett puso su música a todo volumen mientras cantaba como un maldito loco la canción de My Chemical Romance NaNaNa.

Mis tímpanos estaban a punto de reventar cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, sin pensarlo 2 veces me Salí del Jeep y baje mis maletas.

5 minutos después Emmett bajo con una sonrisa en su cara y nos entrego los boletos para el viaje. Cuándo los entregamos y fuimos a esperar que nos llamaran 5 chicas no nos quitaban los ojos de encima y nos empezaron a hablar tratando de coquetearnos.

-Hola guapo-me dijo una de ellas, tenía el pelo negro, ojos azules que resaltaban mucho en su cara y era de tez blanca.

-Hola-dije un poco incomodo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto picara.

-Jacob-le iba a preguntar su nombre pero pensaría que le estaba siguiendo el juego así que me calle.

-Bueno Jacob yo me llamo Lindsay aunque para ti me llamo como quieras-me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Aaaaa-le conteste ahora si muy incomodo.

-¿Entonces?-me pregunto.

-¿Entonces qué?-le pregunte ahora yo.

-Jajaja ¿con que distraído eh?bueno no importa así me gustan mientras más inocentes y vírgenes mejor-me contesto picarona.

Ok es oficial tengo que hacer algo.

-Lo siento pero tengo novia-le dije para ya quitármela de encima de una vez por todas.

-Oh no importa podemos ser amantes-me dijo, empezaba a angustiarme así que le pedí ayuda a Edward mentalmente.

-Hey Jake Nessie me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que no puede esperar a verte-me dijo Edward ¡GRACIAS A DIOS!.

-Oh dile que yo tampoco puedo esperar a verla-le dije y vi por el rabillo del ojo como Lindsay se iba a otro lugar ¡YEAH!.

-No te preocupes yo le digo-dijo Edward para finalizar la conversación.

Cuando busque a la chica que me estaba hablando hace un momento no la encontré hasta que vi a Edward y entonces vi como ahora estaba encima de Edward.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Tenía a Nessie sentada en mis piernas cuando oí a Jacob pidiéndome ayuda mentalmente al parecer para que le quitara a una chica de encima así que le ayude pero inmediatamente que termine de ayudarle la chica se acerco a mí.

¡OH DIOS NO!

Desde aquí podía escuchar sus pensamientos eran muy vulgares pude deducir que era una chica que quería solo una noche de placer pero al verme a mí su propósito cambio a mucho tiempo de placer. Sé empezó a imaginar como ella y yo nos besamos y terminamos en otra cosa.

¡Que asco!

-Hola lindo-me dijo Lindsay algo así se llamaba.

-Hola-le conteste mientras no quitaba mi vista de Nessie.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-me dijo.

-Edward-le conteste entonces oí como rogaba que Nessie no fuera mi hija.

-Que lindo nombre ¿y esa chiquitina de ahí quién es?-me pregunto mientras volvía a rogar que no fuera mi hija y si fuera mi hija que yo fuera divorciado o algo por el estilo.

-Es Reneesme, mi hija-le conteste, al ver su cara me dieron unas ganas inmensas de reírme pero después pensé que mi plan se iba a arruinar así que me aguante la risa.

-Bueno yo me llamo Lindsay para lo que quieras estoy siempre disponible para ti y para Jacob-me dijo mientras me comía con la mirada en estos momentos era cuando quería mandar al carajo la caballerosidad y contestarle lo que se merecía pero no mi respeto y mi educación no me lo permitió.

Así que busque la salida segura. Apreté un botón y mi teléfono empezó a vibrar ¡Gracias a dios que mi teléfono tenia llamada falsa!

-Bueno-conteste entonces leí la mente de la chica que se confundió

-Si amor tu hija y yo vamos para allá nos vemos en el lugar acordado-iba a cortar la llamada pero entonces vi la cara de Lindsay y no me aguante así que empecé a alargar la mentira.

-No todavía no salimos del aeropuerto por unos inconvenientes pequeños-espere como si de verdad estuviera hablando con Bella me esta divirtiendo mucho y al parecer los demás notaron lo mismo y yo pude notar como las amigas de Lindsay estaban encima de los otros y me pedían ayuda mentalmente como Jacob así que les ayude.

-Sip Jacob, Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper estamos aquí-volví a esperar-aja si me supongo que las chicas también están locas por verlas digo no puedes vivir un día sin ellos-espere-si mi Reneesme esta perfecta además que nos estamos divirtiendo mucho-espere-bueno adiós cielo nos vemos allá te amo.-

Y con eso termine la llamada falsa. De repente sonaron los altavoces diciendo que los pasajeros con rumbo a Canadá abordaran el avión y sin más cargue a Nessie, agarre su mochila, me la colgué al hombro y levante la cabeza de modo de despedida hacia las chicas después de eso nos subimos al avión y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, qué bueno que nos tocaron todos juntos así no tendría que preocuparme tanto por los demás.

Entonces vi algo que desee no haber visto nunca.

Eran las chicas que nos habían estado coqueteando hace rato subiendo al mismo avión que nosotros y para nuestra mala suerte mía y de Jasper se sentaron delante de nuestro asiento genial 4 horas aguantándolas.

Y entonces empezó la tortura.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar Edward-me dijo Lindsay

-Si Lindsay nos volvemos a encontrar-dije esto último como un suspiro más que como una oración.

-Y bueno cuéntame más de tu vida Eddie-hay por dios odiaba ese nombre….

-Su nombre es Edward no Eddie por algo le pusieron nombre-le contesto mi hija hay por dios cuanto la amaba.

-Eso no importa estaba hablando con Eddie no con su hija entrometida que parace una mocosa de primera y aparte de todo es una fastidiosa ¿En que estaba? a si entonces Eddie cuéntame de tu vida no se a lo mejor tendríamos muchas cosas en común. -le dijo Lindsay ok ya me enoje nadie le hablaba así a mi hija y al carajo con mi educación, con el respeto a ella y con mi caballerosidad.

-Que te puedo decir Lindsay primero que nada nadie le habla así a mi hija, segundó odio que me digan Eddie eso se me hace de una mujerzuela de primera, tercera tengo esposa y la amo más que a mi vida y por nada del mundo le seria infiel y mucho menos con alguien como tú que busca solo una noche de placer así que les recomiendo que dejen de molestarnos a mí, mis hermanos y mi amigo.-le dije muy molesto pero sin elevar la voz pero algo bueno salió ya que en el camino a Canadá no nos volvieron a hablar nunca más bueno a excepción de la mente de Lindsay que nunca detenía sus pensamiento vulgares sobre ella y yo, se la pasaba pensando en cómo sería en la cama y también insultaba mentalmente a mi esposa, mi hija y demás aunque no me importaba por que por fin la había callado de una vez por todas.

No me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado hasta que dijeron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones así que le abroche el cinturón a Nessie y abroche el mío.

Ahora si Canadá allá vamos.


	3. Concierto!

**EMMETT POV**

¡Por fin habíamos llegado a Canadá!

-¡Quítate chucho! ¿No ves que estoy pasando?-le dije a Jacob mientras lo empujaba y sin querer lo tire al suelo del avión

-¡Emmett pero si yo iba primero que tú!-me respondió cuando se levanto del suelo.

-¡No me contradigas jovencito!-le grite mientras los que estaban en el avión se nos quedaban viendo con cara de WTF! (*).

-¡Pero no te estoy contradiciendo Emmett!-me respondió con tono típico de niño cuando lo regañan.

-¡Cállate! ¡Te dije que no me contradigas y es lo primero que haces! ¡Así te voy a hacer cuando quieras algo!-le dije fingiendo el tono que usa Esme cuando se enoja mucho conmigo.

-Está bien Emmett perdón-me dijo mientras me veía con cara de perro triste.

-No te preocupes puedes dormir tranquilo te perdono-le conteste con tono maternal.

-Niños perdón si interrumpo su pelea perro vs vampiro pero tenemos que bajar del avión-nos dijo Edward a los dos.

-Ok-dijimos al unisonó.

Una hora después ya estamos en la cabaña que habíamos rentado, bueno en realidad no estábamos en la cabaña sino en la recepción pero es lo mismo.

-¿Nombre?-nos pregunto la recepcionista.

-Cullen-le dije mientras imitaba la voz de James Bond y me quitaba una gafas que me había puesto-Eeeeemmett Cullen-complete alargando la "e" del principio de mi nombre.

-Cabaña 123-nos dijo con tono indeferente ¿Qué nunca había visto a personas tan guapas? Bueno con excepción de Jake pero no importa tenía un manjar completo ante sus ojos y ni siquiera aprovechaba una oportunidad así.

-Gracias-contestamos todos mientras nos ibamos

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña me di cuenta de que era muy linda y muy….muy... hay no se como pero era muy linda.

-Jajaja Emmett pensando así parases gay!-me dijo Edward! estúpido vampiro lector de mentes que no tiene nada que hacer!

-Para tu información Megamente (*) ya no soy Emmett, soy Emmett Bond ¿Qué acaso no lo ves?-le conteste mientras hacía sonido de disparos, imitaba los movimientos de James Bond y señalaba mi atuendo: un elegante traje y unas gafas negras que me hacían ver como una súper estrella.

-Hay aja Emmett y los Beatles siguen juntos-OMG! ¡Los Beatles seguían juntos!

-¿Enserio?-le pregunte, si era así le tenía que decir a Rose a ella le encantaban.

-¡NO EMMETT SOLO ESTABA SIENDO SARCASTICO!-¿sarcástico? ¿Que era eso?

-¿Qué?-le pregunte no tenía idea de que era sarcástico, lo tendría que investigar.

-Olvídalo Emmett ¿y Jacob?- me pregunto como si yo fuera niñera del perro.

-No lo sé, ni que lo tuviera amarrado con una cadena o algo así-le conteste lo más modesto que pude.

-¿Me hablaban?-pregunto alguien desde la cocina con la boca llena ¡si ese era Jacob!

-No nada-le dijo Carlisle a modo de respuesta.

_**EDWARD POV**_

La cabaña era muy elegante y calida, te hacia sentir como en familia.

-Papi-oí una voz como campanitas y muy hermosa.

-¿Si nena?-le pregunte mientras la cargaba.

-¿Cuándo elegiremos las habitación?-¡cierto! Se me había olvidado, si no las escogíamos ahorita nos ganarían las mejores.

-Ahora mismo pero sshhh-le dije y me puse un dedo en la boca para que ella entendiera.

Subimos a las habitaciones y escogimos las mejores pero que estuvieran juntas ya que así podría vigilarla más fácil.

Después de un rato Emmett subió y se metió a mi habitación cuando vio mi maleta sobre la cama

-Edward no se vale-me dijo con tono infantil.

-Claro que se vale ¿Lo recuerdas? El que sube primero elige las mejores habitaciones-le conteste con tono triunfante.

-Ughh estúpido-comento mientras salía de MI habitación.

-Edward arréglate vamos a salir-me grito Jasper ¿ahora a donde querían ir?

-Nessie vamos a salir arreglarte nena-le dije a Nessie con tono paternal.

-Lista-me dijo saliendo despampanante inmediatamente.

-Ok vámonos-agregue y con eso salimos en una Jeep que había rentado Emmett.

-Emmett ¿A dónde vamos?-no pude aguantar más mi curiosidad y le pregunte.

-A un concierto-me contesto

-¿A si? ¿A cuál concierto?-

-Al de…Katy Perry-

Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a negar con la cabeza, de repente me mostro sus recuerdos y me empecé a carcajear.

-¿Qué tiene de malo-pregunto Jasper. Al parecer el no estaba ni enterado de lo que había pasado.

-Ya lo veras-fue lo único que le dije con misticismo.

Cuando llegamos al estadio había un montón de adolecentes que gritaban como locas.

-Si me disculpan voy a ir a la tienda de regalos-nos dijo Emmett y con eso se desapareció para volver 5 minutos después con un montón de cosas de Katy Perry. Creo que tantos años con Alice le habían afectado.

-Haber Nessie ponte esto, te combina con tu ropa-okey Emmett me estaba asustando cuando le paso una playera a Reneesme que decía "California Dreams tour 2011"y tenía una imagen de Katy Perry.

-Tu Edward ponte esto le favorece a tu tono de piel-y me tendió una peluca azul rey, me gusto así que me la puse y todos menos Emmett se empezaron a reír.

-Tu chucho ¿umm que te podre poner? a ya se ten es una playera que resalta tus dientes-jajá Jacob solo se le quedo viendo a la playera amarilla con horror pero se la puso después.

-Carlisle ten-le tendió unos lentes enormes, creo que fue al que mejor le fue.

-Y tu Jasper ten-le paso a Jasper un sombrero de pastelito con una carita muy graciosas.

-Estas loco si crees que me pondré eso-le dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-O te lo pones o juro que ahora mismo lanzo una ola de emociones de las cuales incluyen lujuria y hago que te beses con la primera persona que te cruze ¿quieres eso?-Jasper negó rápidamente con la cabeza-entonces ponte el sombrero o yo seré el primero que le diga a Alice que te besaste con alguien mas-Jasper solo rodo los ojos y se puso el sombrero-okey ¿todos listos?-nos pregunto, solo asentimos con la cabeza-entonces hay que entrar-nos ordeno Emmett.

-Espera ¿y tú que te vas a poner?-le pregunto Jacob

-Jeje perro tengo un as bajo la manga-le contesto y entonces se quito su ropa para dejar al descubierto toda su ropa muy estilo Katy Perry con miles de pastelitos y más. Parecía un Gay de primera.

-Emmett parases un completo gay-le dije con toda sinceridad.

-Ummm tienes razón será mejor que solo me ponga una gorra ¿Verdad?-nos pregunto a lo que todos asentimos con cabeza.

Después de 3 minutos entramos al estadio y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos preparándonos para pasar las 2 horas más miserables de toda nuestra eternidad.

Pasaron las 2 horas sin ninguna novedad solo un Emmett cantando a todo pulmon, los pensamientos indecentes de unas adolecentes hacia nosotros y Nessie dormida. Cuando por fin acabo la tortura y nos fuimos llegue a acostar a Reneesme en su cama, después de eso baje a la sala donde todos querían ver una película.

-¿Qué película veremos?-pregunte Jasper mientras yo me abrí paso para sentarme en el sillón.

-Crepúsculo-le contesto Emmett sacando un DVD y poniendo la película.

Estaba interesante y al final todos terminamos sollozando por el final lindo y tierno.

-Ya sé que haremos mañana-dijo de repente Emmett una vez que habíamos terminado de ver la película.

-¿Qué?-preguntamos todos.

-Esquiaremos-no sonaba tan mal.

**(*)WTF: "WHAT THE FUCK" ¿Qué carajo? en español**

**(*)MEGAMENTE:Es una película animada para niños sobre un hombre azul que es muy inteligente y que tiene una cabezota por eso Emmett le dice a Edward asi,le hace burla por que según Emmett Edward tiene cabeza de quieren busquen la película en Google.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo dedicado a melany14cullen y a alii rathbone que fueran las primeras en dejar RR va para ustedes chicas!**

**Y también va dedicado a todas las chicas que siguen la historia gracias!**

**PD: Dejen RR o Edward venderá su Volvo Jeje no se crean pero en serio dejen RR bye!**

**XOXOXO!**


End file.
